


that's just law-evading rock etiquette!

by officialcoolkid69



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Bullying, Comedy, Light-Hearted, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Twins, Minor Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Minor Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Onion | Allister and Saitou | Bea are Siblings, Psychic Abilities, Slice of Life, Some Adult Humor, Talking To Dead People, Teenage Drama, allister talks to ghosts, finally it's not angst, kind of 80's, kind of 90's, kind of the future, the author thinks it's 1989
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialcoolkid69/pseuds/officialcoolkid69
Summary: For some reason, Sword/Shield gives me really distinct 80's-90's vibes, and that was what originally inspired this. However, this work also has some distinctly futuristic elements, making the real setting obscure.Basically, this is my take on the high school au trope.Rated teen for some strong language and crude humor.Title is from 脱法ロック by Neru.
Kudos: 3





	that's just law-evading rock etiquette!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is very short, as it's more of a pilot than a real chapter. If I get good feedback or simply feel motivated to continue, I'll keep going.

Hop was 99% sure he failed that algebra test. Math was never his strong suit. Besides, he was tired. And starving. All he ate for breakfast was a single Pop-Tart.  
But really, when was he ever going to need to know how to find the inverse of f(x)=-x+7 in the real world? That wasn't going to help him get a job. It was depressing knowing he most likely had the worst grade in the class. Maybe Bede would have had a worse grade than Hop if he didn't bribe Avery to do his homework for him with cool ranch flavoured Doritos. Well, whatever. At least Hop was the best basketball player on the team. His best friend, Victor, also played, and unfortunately, he was objectively the worst. He was short, couldn't jump high, and worst of all, he was scared of the ball. Victor didn't really want to be on the team, but his parents had high expectations of him, and since he wasn't so good at algebra either, sports was his best chance at success.  
Although Victor would never be a hoop phenomenon, at least he tried. And at least he was comfortable with being himself. Unlike his twin sister, Gloria, who had recently started hanging out with a popular crowd. Victor wasn't popular, he wasn't athletic, and he wasn't a genius. But, he was confident. Hop admired that in a person.  
Gloria had become more self conscious lately, which definitely wasn't a good thing. She was trying to be cool almost all the time and had seemingly lost most of her charming personality. And of course, to top it all off, she'd started hanging out with Klara. Neither Victor nor Hop liked Klara in the slightest. She had done nothing but act rude, so they had no idea why anyone would be her friend. But somehow, she was one of the most popular kids in school.  
Man, high school was a strange place.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how this fic will turn out, but I'm decently happy with the chapter. I'm still waiting for the clothes I ordered online to arrive. It's taking forever.


End file.
